


Do it all again

by elisha_am106



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: December 6th, F/M, meeting anniversary, newtina, newtina's day, thank you for meeting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisha_am106/pseuds/elisha_am106
Summary: A ficlet to celebrate the meeting of Newt and Tina.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Do it all again

He looked up from his case to see her stepping into the alley. Their eyes met for a brief second, so it might be useless to flee, but still he grabbed his case and shifted around the corner shielding himself with the wall.

Hearing the footsteps getting closer, he did a quick calculation and decided to face the situation head on. 

'Act normal and maybe she will take it and leave me alone' 

Decision made, he stepped out from the wall, seeing her still walk right toward him, he averted his eyes.

When they were at a touch away, his world spun. 

The moment they apparated into another alley, he was pushed onto the wall. 

“NEWT SCAMANDER!”

He flinched away from her yell, but as if he wasn’t in enough trouble, he chuckled. “Hello, love.” He earned a even harder glare from his wife at that, and somehow he couldn’t stop himself, “Fancy meeting you here.”

Now her face was telling him he had a death wish if he kept that up, it did the trick and strained him from telling her how beautiful she was even when she was fuming. 

"We got multiple reports of possible magical disturbance in some muggle’s market,” She hissed, “and when we got there you know what they were screaming in chaos? 

Oh, let me tell you with quote ‘Giant rats are stealing my money!' 

And I thought 'I am sure it has nothing to do with my husband and his nifflers’

Can you imagine my shock when i saw him stuffing his nifflers into his case in an alley nearby?“ 

He could felt his smile stretched wider, and it clearly didn’t escape her either.

"You think this is funny?" 

"No, no, I think-” He paused, finally figured out what bring this much of joy to him in this situation. “ I find it quite similar to how we first met, Tina." 

She frown, and then her face soften. "And today, December 6th, it’s the same date.” She whispered in awe. 

“Yes.” He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. “I’m happy that I met you, Tina.”

“So am I, Newt.” She placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“But don’t think you can get away with letting those little buggers loose, mister.”

He sighed.

She caught him

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Newtina's Day.


End file.
